OC's Needed
by Leafstar16
Summary: I'm thinking about posting a new story onto fanfiction. This time, instead of me coming up with the characters (mostly), I want you guys to come and fill in with your own characters. That way, you can watch as your OC participates in one of my stories. I thought it would be a nice idea, anyways...details inside


**AN: Yes, of course I'm still working on Snowpaw's Destiny. I love what I've done with it so far - and let's just say that I don't plan on quitting it anytime soon (until its done :3) Let's just get that all out of the way before we even start.**

**Right, I got this idea to let people put their OCs into this new story. I don't really have much into it right now, but I thought it would be a good idea to let you guys put your OCs in and then read my new story with your OCs included.**

**There is already a main character, Flashpaw, and the deputy of RowanClan is also taken. Other than that, so long as places aren't taken, I don't see why your OCs can't be leader/deputy/medicine cat/warrior/elder if you want them to be. Also, if one of your OCs is already a leader/deputy/medicine cat, then please let someone else have a turn for one of those positions. Also, the medicine cat apprentice position for RowanClan is also taken, as that will be filled in by another cat (who is not yet apprentice age) later on in the story. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**I still need some characters for Flashpaw's mother and father, and, if you guys want, for her siblings as well. That would be nice :3**

**I keep seeing this mistake, and its actually really irritating. When you submit a queen, _please_ add in her mate as well. Thank you. If you don't add in her mate, and its time for me to start with the story, then I will pick her mate. Just giving you all a heads up - if you already posted, its okay. Just PM me her mate and I can add him in.**

**A couple of people have sent me characters who don't really have warrior names. That's okay, don't worry, I fixed it, and I'm still adding your kitties onto the list, but I wanted to give you all a heads up, in case you saw your kitty under a partially or completely different name and was confused about it.**

**I also have a separate document with all the kitties and their personalities so that I don't forget and then mess up later in the story. I won't put their personalities in here, but I'll have their names and what they look like up here.**

******I'd prefer at least 10-16 warriors, 6-9 apprentices, and at least two queens and elders in each Clan before I begin.** Once I've got all the OCs I need, then I can start. So, as of now, its kind of like first come first served kind of thing. I may also change the rank or Clan, depending on what I need. I can't very well have everyone trying to be a warrior in RowanClan, or everyone trying to be (heaven forbid) elders in AshClan, now can I? :3

**And yes, please add in the kits for the queens. If you don't want them to be born yet when the story starts, that's fine too. Just add them in anyways in 'other' but then please let me know if they're unborn. Thank you. Also, please add in the apprentice's warrior name after their apprentice name (example: Blackpaw/Blacksmoke) Unless you don't care and would rather that I would come up with their warrior name, then this will make things easier. I saw some people doing this, and it just helps a lot. So, thank you. And if you've already posted, that's okay. You can just PM me their warrior name :3**

**Right, I've finished updating the list. Everyone's kitties should be on there now. I will update as much as I can to keep this list as accurate as I can. Don't be afraid to ask for a position that seems open; just include the cat's warrior name just in case it doesn't work out. That makes things so much easier - then I don't have to hunt people down for their cat's warrior names - and that makes it a literal pain the butt. If you get a PM asking for your cat's warrior name, please answer as soon as you can. The faster I have all the kitties (and their names) on my list, the faster that I can start the story for you guys. Seriously though, if I get a cat without a warrior name, then what you are telling me is that I can make up their warrior name. I seriously can't just keep hunting people down like this. So guys, please, help me out here, okay? It helps people all around if you just give me their warrior names in advance. Thank you :3**

**Right, there is now a limit to how many cats can be in a position. I'll list which ones are closed, and if you try to put a cat there I will move them. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to start the story sometime :3**

**Leaders - closed**

**Deputy - closed**

**Medicine cat - RowanClan and PineClan closed**

**Medicine cat apprentices - RowanClan closed (if you want your apprentice to be a medicine cat apprentice, then please PM me or add that into your review in the rank section. If you want your apprentice to start out as a kitten and then move on to the medicine cat apprentice, make the mother and their siblings (if they have any) and then put that the certain kit will become the medicine cat apprentice when they are old enough in the other section)**

**Warriors - all open**

**Apprentices - all open - RowanClan at 7 (preferably nine apprentices per Clan)**

**Queens - RowanClan and PineClan closed - AshClan at 2 (one more, but not required)**

**Elders - PineClan closed**

**So, post away! Let's see these OCs come right on in! :D**

* * *

**RowanClan** (PineClan border - gorge/waterfall and river, OakClan border - stream) Territory: Rowan, ash, oak, and pine tree forest

Leader: Willowstar; light grey tabby she-cat with black ear tips and green eyes

Deputy: Tangleclaw; pale brown tom with strange pale green eyes and long, sharp claws

Medicine Cat: Seedfall; ginger she-cat with white spots

Warriors:

Blacksmoke; Jet black tom with dark grey paws and yellow eyes  
APPRENTICE: WHITEPAW

Cherrywhisker; golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE: RAINPAW

Crowfrost; black furred tom with smoky gray paws and ice blue eyes

Brightleaf; pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Flyhawk; light gray tom with a white underbelly and forepaws

Fawnstreak; small brown she-cat with small white spots

Fogpelt; gray furred tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Flashpaw; swift long-legged ginger she-cat with a small white flash on her face and golden eyes

Duskpaw; dark gray tom with green eyes

Whitepaw; light grey tabby she-cat with one white paw and icy blue eyes

Rainpaw; long-legged dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Wolfpaw; grey tom with darker stripes with river blue eyes

Kestrelpaw; a pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sunpaw; a pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Berryflower; short white fur, blue eyes (mate: ) kits:  
Sunkit; light ginger tom, amber eyes  
Petalkit; white she-cat, blue eyes,  
Cloudkit; white she-cat, blue eyes, deaf

Cloudfoot; light brown tabby she-cat with a white belly, paws, and muzzle (mate: ) kits:  
Alderkit; light brown speckled tabby tom with a dash of white on his chest  
Snowkit; black tom with a white belly, paws, and muzzle  
Adderkit; light brown tabby tom with a white belly, paws, and muzzle

Petalspots; pale brown she-cat with white spots. Expecting Blacksmoke's kits.

Lilywhisper; white she-cat with beige patches (mate: ) kits:  
Graykit; light gray tabby tom  
Frostkit; dark grayish blue she-kit

Elders:

Moonwatcher; frail brown tabby she-cat

**OakClan **(RowanClan border - stream, AshClan border - Thunderpath) Territory: Oak forest

Leader: Minnowstar; dark brown she-cat with a lighter brown tail

Deputy: Acornclaw; dark brown furred tom with a light brown underbelly

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Daisystem; light creamy-brown furred she-cat with pale blue eyes

Grayclaw; long gray furred tom with darker streaks and amber eyes

Heatherfur; sandy furred she-cat with blue eyes

Clawfang; ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw; dark gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Streamfall; white and cream speckled she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Grayclaw) kits:  
Wingkit; gray she-kit  
Eaglekit; brown and cream tom  
Weedkit; pale gray tom

Elders:

**AshClan** (OakClan border - Thunderpath, PineClan border - abandoned Twoleg path) Territory: Ash and rowan forest

Leader: Redstar; a dark reddish brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Deputy: Silverdash; silver-gray she-cat with a torn ear

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Flowernose; a pale gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Duskfang; dark gray tabby she-cat with thick fur and scars on her shoulders

Silverlightning; swift light silver tom with two dark gray lines running down from nose to the inside corners of his eyes, and then they curve up and over his head and then run down to the base of his tail. He also has a small bright white patch on his chest that looks like a lightning bolt  
APPRENTICE: SHADOWPAW

Heatherwing; cream furred she-cat with blue eyes

Mudfoot; brown-gray tabby tom with dark brown paws and a white muzzle and tail tip

Frosteyes; pale gray tom with pale ice blue eyes

Plumtail; dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Shadowpaw; pitch-black tom with deep blue eyes

Hawkpaw; russet furred tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Grasstail; a pale gray she-cat with smoky gray stripes and blue eyes. (Personality: Childish, loyal, caring, Has two brothers, Crowfrost and Redstar) (mate: ) kits:  
Lilykit; tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit  
Mudkit; brown-and-black tom  
Frostkit; pale tortoiseshell she-kit

Hollyfrost; black she-cat with dark gray flecks and green eyes (mate: Mudfoot) kits:  
Deerkit; brown she-kit with a light brown chest, a white muzzle, tail tip, and rearpaws, and amber eyes  
Badgerkit; dark gray tabby tom with white paws with black socks on top as well as a black tail and ear tips and a white muzzle and chin, and frost blue eyes

Elders:

Dustheart; dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, eldest cat in the Clans

**PineClan** (AshClan border - abandoned Twoleg path, RowanClan border - gorge/waterfall and river) Territory: Pine forest

Leader: Foxstar; ginger tom with pale green eyes

Deputy: Buzzardwing; brown furred tom with black paws and underbelly

Medicine Cat: Snowfire; long haired silky white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Ivystorm; very pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and green eyes, originally from OakClan

Crowfang; black furred tom with green eyes

Sandheart; sandy-brown she-cat with green eyes

Cinderwing; smoky-gray she-cat with green eyes

Nightfur; black tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Redpaw; ginger she-cat with red eyes, originally from OakClan

Maplepaw; brown-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Stormpaw; gray tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherpaw; sandy furred she-cat with smoky-blue eyes

Flamepaw; ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Shrewheart; dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes (mate: Buzzardwing) kits:  
Lizardkit; tabby tom with amber eyes

Silvershine; silver she-cat with green eyes (kind and protective) (mate: Nightfur) kits:  
Frostkit; white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Lightningkit; golden furred tom with blue eyes

Shorttail; small, plump black she-cat with a white dash on her throat and a short, fat tail. Expecting Foxstar's kits

Elders:

Marshleap; brown tom with green eyes (caring toward kits)

Birdwhisker; light brown she-cat with green eyes (caring and kind)

* * *

**To submit your OC, just put this into the review:**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**Pelt:**

**Other:**


End file.
